caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satyrs
History The Satyrs were born from humanity's earliest lusts and cravings and need to express themselves. They were not the only kith of half-human, half-beasts that frolicked in cradle of Western civilization. The Sundering was not kind to the Olympian sidhe or the satyrs. By the era of Alexander the Great, the glory of Olympus had retreated into Arcadia.. and many of the satyrs moved north and found their way into the British Isles. The satyrs were welcomed by most of the other kiths in Britain, especially the clurichaun who found them to be kindred spirits in many ways. They entrenched themselves into both Fae and human culture. As the Celts started to fall under the sway of the Church in 200-300 AD, the satyrs quickly became demons and monsters to those who had once worshipped and loved them. They retreated further and further from humans, hiding in groves and glens to frolic with other likeminded Fae. It wasn't until the Shattering, however, that the kith felt a seed of despair. Abandoned by the sidhe, attacked by banality and seeing the effect of the Black Plague upon human consciousness, the satyr continued to reject courts for wild glades. However, the Industrial Revolution caused many of the kith to emigrate out of Britain all together to North America. Others hid in the remnants of the ancient forests. After the Resurgence The sexual revolution of the 1960s was miraculous for the satyrs and they were making their own resurgence even before the gates to Arcadia temporarily reopened. The satyrs were quick to help the fragile sidhe and the other returnees but not at the cost of their freedom and independence. The Beltaine Massacre pushed them squarely into battle at the side of the other commoner kith. They fought as passionately as they lived but with far more emotional scarring than that faced by the other kiths. In Cymru, the post-war tragos divided two. Some continued to reject sidhe rulership and stay in small isolated glades. Others accepted the patronage of House Fiona. The Satyr Lifestyle Both sexes tend to wear their hair long and be unshaven with simple, loose clothing. In their fae meins they have furry legs, cloven hooves and small horns that jut from their foreheads. Satyrs drink, dance and love with unrivaled expression and passion. They seize each day and make everything they do an act of love and celebration. Beltaine is their most sacred holiday where animosity is healed and new love affairs are formed. The choice of the sidhe to betray the commoners on Beltaine with the Night of Long Knives has been forgiven but not forgotten by the satyrs. They don't put themselves in a position where such a thing might happen again. Childling satyrs are bold, precocious, adventurous. These fauns need careful watching and protection or they will definitely find trouble by accident. As satyrs mature, they develop a particular talent and pursue it with an intensity that becomes their Passion. It could be music, romance, a type of dance, profession or sport or hobby. They thrive on challenges, especially challenging love affairs but learn quickly what they most enjoy. Satyrs have few fears or taboos, driven by curiosity and sense of adventure. The Living Time There is a risk of a satyr's Passion turning into a dangerous obsession called "The Living Time". They can become too preoccupied to eat, drink, sleep or bathe and fall into the risk of Bedlam. Their friends or tragos has to coat them away from their Passion into other pleasures for their own good. Seelie & Unseelie Satyrs refer to their Seelie and Unseelie legacies as the sun and moon. Moon satyrs have darker and more "deviant" passions than sun satyrs. They are even less likely to swear oaths and live the unseelie tennents without espousing them as laws- it all comes naturally to them. There is little judgement among the satyrs regarding choice in which court to embrace. Unseelie satyrs are not inhibited towards ravaging or sado-masochistic abuse of humans and other easily victimized partners. Affinity Fae Birthrights *Gift of Pan- Satyrs love to revel and can sweep other creatures into it, both intentionally and otherwise. Any companions who fail a Willpower roll (dif 7) will give into hidden desires and the flow of the festivities. The banality of the area will lower by one after an hour or two of performance with tragos able to combine their efforts to lower the revelers' temporary Banality by one more to a minimum of two with it returning at the rate of one point per hour after the revel ends. *Physical Prowess- All satyrs add one to their stamina, even this increases it above 5. This birthright is in effect at all times. In addition, when they call upon their Wyrd or are not in the presence of mortals, they can run at preternatural speeds similar to the first level of vampiric celerity. Satyrs can never botch athletic rolls. Frailities *Passion's Curse- Satyrs are prone to wild mood swings especially when they are drunk. They are easily provoked into brief fits of rage or grief. Also, any attempt to resist temptation has a +2 difficulty to their willpower roll. go to the Changeling Main Page or go to the Kiths of Gwent page